


late night sonic trips and other shenanigans

by starlites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Gen, Group chat, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Kinda, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), M/M, Marching Band, No one is cishet, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Texting, both coran and veronica are mentioned but not in the gc, ive been talking about this on tumblr!!, set in the southern usa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlites/pseuds/starlites
Summary: takashit:lance would you like me to explain to veronica WHY you almost fell asleep during warm up? :):):)lancey lance:shiro im literally sweating if you tell her i stayed up all night watching anime ill never live it downlancey lance:SHIRO PLEASE ILL DO ANYTHINGkogayne:anything?pidgeot:then perish...the adventures of a bunch of tired band kids!





	1. mozzarella

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! ive been thinking about this fic forever so im glad im kinda starting it! i hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so it begins

**pride month 2: wrath**

 

 **lancey lance:** hey guys make sure you drink water and stretch before thursday! see you then!!

 **pidgeot:** lance what the actual living hell

 **flavor town:** he probably forgot to switch gcs to post this

 **kogayne:** why

 **ratthew:** no way this man is awake if he made that big of a mistake

 **ratthew:** knowing DAMN WELL we are going to make fun of him for this

 **flavor town:** yeah hes out

**alllurable sent a photo**

**allurable:** can confirm hes passed out in my front seat while i get sonic

 **pidgeot:** aldjfha;sdkjf; allura why are you getting sonic at 9 at night

 **allurable:** want mozzarella sticks

 **kogayne:** what the fuck

 **pidgeot:** the ghost in alluras car: chilling

 **pidgeot:** allura stumbling into the front seat with lance over her shoulder: HHHHHHHH MOZZARELLA

 **pidgeot:** the ghost, stumbling backwards terrified: what the fu

 **flavor town:** a;dkjfha;skdjf laskdjn

 **kogayne:** pidge im crying because you imply that a. alluras car is haunted and b. the ghost is content living in alluras ugly minivan

 **allurable:** thats where you’re wrong SHE IS BEAUTIFUL

 **pidgeot:** alluras ugy ass car is a lesbian

 **allurable:** ugy

 **kogayne:** ugy

 **ratthew:** ugy

 **flavor town:** ugy

 **takashit:** ugy

 **pidgeot:** first of all why and second of all where the fuck did shiro come from

 **kogayne:** he was asleep on the couch and woke up to make macaroni

 **pidgeot:** what the hell

 **lancey lance:** ugy

 **pidgeot:** WHAT THE HELL

 **flavor town:** im trying so hard not to cry real tears rn

 **lancey lance:** a. why did i send that b. allura why did YOU send that picture c. im crying i love alluras ugly lesbian toyota minivan

 **flavor town:** anyway lance and allura how was practice?

 **allurable:** a;sdlfj askldfvjal skcvjbalsdifjh sfknva

 **lancey lance:** so you know how practices when coran is there are super intense so vera can keep her job n shit?

 **lancey lance:** we were the only people at school today after like 10 minutes

 **allurable:** (veronica made us run)

 **lancey lance:** I WAS NOT READY……………..

 **kogayne:** what did yall even do

 **lancey lance:** we did a relay race (MY TEAM FUC KIING WON!!!!!!!!!!)

 **allurable:** lance voice allura i love you but i am going to fucking deck you

 **allurable:** REAL TALK i have never seen ANYONE do jumping jacks that fucking passionately

 **pidgeot:** lance im losing my mind is this why youre so tired

 **lancey lance:** …

 **lancey lance:** maybe so

 **kogayne:** ALSO THE FACT THAT HE WANTED TO RABBIT AND WATCH ONE PUNCH MAN AT 4 IN THE MORNING

 **ratthew:** did you do it?

 **lancey lance:** no he did not so i watch naruto with hunk

 **allurable:** biphobia

 **takashit:** biphobia

 **lancey lance:** LKJVBLKCJVBLDJVKJFDHVBLLHFIRIEULDCHNJLVBUIES

 **lancey lance:** ANYWAY allura and i just got to mine so im going to bed gn hoes

 **allurable:** ill probs lurk but gn anyway! dont stay up too late

 **kogayne:** bet

 **pidgeot:** bet

 **takashit:** bet

 **flavor town:** are we all connected is this whats happening here like there are so many same time texts today

 **kogayne:** die mad about it!

 **pidgeot:** asldkjbajl sdjfsdijghiweuhkdjnvireutiwe

 

**kogayne > takashit**

 

 **kogayne:** shiro im literally so fucking gay huh

 **takashit:** huh

 **kogayne:** huh

 **takashit:** huh

 **kogayne:** huh

 **kogayne:** stop it

 **takashit:** huh huh huh huh huh huh

 **kogayne:** shut

 **kogayne:** ANYWAYS

 **kogayne:** im so soft for him like i really am gonna pass out

 **takashit:** ur valid but what brought this on?

 **kogayne:** allura sent that picture of him in the gc and a;sdjfasnhdlkjfalsdiha he really is cute all the time UGH

 **takashit:** im glad you feel that way but what are you gonna do about it?

 **kogayne:** nothin

 **takashit:** WHY NOT KEITH

 **kogayne:** HE DOESNT LIKE ME BACK SHIRO

 **takashit:** BET

 **kogayne:** BET

 **takashit:** hm. we will talk about this tomorrow

 **kogayne:** press f

 

**lancey lance > allurable**

 

 **lancey lance:** allura why

 **allurable:** what we’re right next to each other

 **lancey lance:** yeah my throat hurts

 **allurable:** :(

 **lancey lance:** anywho

 **lancey lance:** why did you post a sleeping pic in the gc…

 **allurable:** u looked cute lance! ur hair looked good and everything

 **lancey lance:** yeah but i drooled on the seatbelt

 **allurable:** and? mice have literally shit on the floor of that car

 **lancey lance:** ew

 **lancey lance:** but im alsdkjflasdjfasdhflaisuehfa

 **allurable:** why?

 **lancey lance:** idk i feel like keith thinks im kind of a loser who does weird jumping jacks and sleeps weird in cars

 **allurable:** lance u know damn well he doesnt

 **lancey lance:** ALLURA YOU ARE N O T HELPING

 **lancey lance:** besides hes so like attractive to anyone there is no way that pic was appealing

 **allurable:** i liked it :(

 **lancey lance:** allura youre literally lesbian

 **allurable:** hey im lesbian

 **allurable:** but i am a lesbian with good taste and ur cute lance

 **lancey lance:** aw thx i love u

 **lancey lance:** BUT

 **lancey lance:** idk if this is like anxiety or logic but im scared that if i told keith he would hate me

 **allurable:** lance he wouldnt

 **allurable:** he may be standoffish but keith is a good guy and he may be kind of awkward but you and i both know that hes not a dick

 **lancey lance:** thanks princess :)

 **allurable:** ur welcome sharpshooter :)

 **allurable:** now go the fuck to sleep or veronica will smite you where you stand

 **lancey lance:** ok but she would no matter what

 **allurable:** this is so sad alexa play despacito

 **lancey lance:** perish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: lavalakes


	2. hunk’s hot date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hunk has a date! feat klance, krolia, and keith’s dog

**pride month 2: wrath**

 

**flavor town:** hi guys!!

**lancey lance:** hi hunk, love of my life who would never fail me 

**flavor town:** :) <3

**flavor town:** back on the subject i had a question

**kogayne:** sup hunk?

**flavor town:** hi keith! do you guys remember that girl in orchestra i told you about?

**allurable:** shay ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**flavor town:** …

**flavor town:** yes

**lancey lance:** ohohohohohoho why do you ask

**flavor town:** hhh

**flavor town:** I ASKED HER OUT

**lancey lance:** :O

**lancey lance:** HUNK WHEN

**flavor town:** LAST WEEK

**lancey lance:** ASLFDHVHBALSDFVBANLSIDFHAOLSIDJVLNASDJ

**flavor town:** ALSDFGHALSDIVHNALWEJGNHSADFJHVANS

**flavor town:** WE JUST WENT ON OUR DATE TODAY AND IT WENT SOOOOOOOOOOO WELL

**lancey lance:** WHERE DID YOU GO

**flavor town:** the science museum

**allurable:** hunk thats so cute im weeping

**allurable:** did you guys have fun????

**flavor town:** YES!!!!!!!!!

**flavor town** : i showed her around a lot since my moms and i go there all the time and she really loved the geology part of it she is so pretty…..

**lancey lance:** HUNK WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!

**flavor town:** IM SORRY LANCE I WAS SO STRESSED ABOUT IT I WANTED TO MAKE SURE IT WENT WELL

**pidgeot:** did you do anything after?????

**flavor town:** YES!!!! we went and got froyo and i also bought her some rocks at the gift shop

**lancey lance:** hunk allura has tears in her eyes rn but SO DO I IM SO PROUD OF YOU BUD

**flavor town:** ASLFDKJABSDHBVASLDJGHALSKCJVNSLD WE ARE SEEING EACH OTHER AGAIN ON FRIDAY

**lancey lance:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**flavor town:** ANYWAYS!!!!!!!!! i was wondering if i could add her to the gc…. she seemed interested when i told her about you guys

**lancey lance:** PLEASE!!!!

**allurable:** DO IT

**pidgeot:** go ahead!!!!!

**kogayne:** im fine w it

**flavor town:** k idk about the rest of the chat here she is in the flesh shay!!!!

**flavor town added ashaymed to pride month 2: wrath**

**flavor town:** hi shay! welcome to the chat :)

**ashaymed:** hello everyone!!!

**lancey lance:** HELLO SHAY!!!

**ashaymed:** hi!! thanks for adding me hunk

**flavor town:** np

**ashaymed:** aw im glad u liked our date and i cant wait to see u again  <333

**flavor town:** FUCK i forgot it showed past messages

**allurable:** shut up hunk its CUTE

**flavor town:** alsjfbalsdjflahsjvb

 

**lancey lance > kogayne**

 

**lancey lance:** hi keith i dont want to vent to allura again so can i vent to you

**kogayne:** yeah?

**kogayne:** shoot

**lancey lance:** why didnt hunk tell me :(

**kogayne:** dude you know how he gets he would have had a harder time telling everyone… he would get stressed out

**lancey lance:** yeah ig.. im happy for him but i could have helped him! i am an expert in romance

**kogayne:** uhuh

**lancey lance:** SHUT UP

**lancey lance:** but u know how I GET too i need constant validation

**kogayne:** well can i come to you about something?

**lancey lance:** of course

**kogayne:** you know how my mom and i met up a few weeks ago?

**lancey lance:** yep!

**kogayne:** well she comes over for dinner at mine sometimes and today she brought home a dog…

**lancey lance:** A DOG????????????????????????

**kogayne:** yeah

**lancey lance:** can i see her?

**lancey lance:** the dog

**kogayne:** yeah i got it

**kogayne sent a photo**

**lancey lance:** alkfjlbgasdjfhlasdjfhal she is so cute

**lancey lance:** she?

**kogayne:** yeah

**lancey lance:** k! but what else is there i know youre hiding something kogane

**kogayne:** yeah

**kogayne:** the whole thing feels so domestic and i dont know how to handle it?

**kogayne:** like great mom came home from work and she brought a dog! now we’ll eat dinner as a family and hhhhhhh

**kogayne:** im just

**kogayne:** ugh

**lancey lance:** take your time

**kogayne:** thx

**kogayne:** it feels really domestic and im not ready to be that with her

**kogayne:** does that make me a bad person?

**lancey lance:** fuck no keith

**lancey lance:** your mom hasnt been around for your whole life you shouldnt feel any remorse about resenting her at first. her choices caused a lot of your hardships and you shouldnt feel like you owe her anything at all

**kogayne:** i also dont even call her mom. shes still krolia

**lancey lance:** and thats fine! this lady is practically a stranger to you and again you shouldnt do anything you arent comfortable with

**kogayne:** thanks lance

**lancey lance:** no problem man

**lancey lance:** <3

**kogayne:** .  <3

**lancey lance:** anyway what about the dog?

**kogayne:** im keeping this fucking dog

**lancey lance:** good! shes so cute

**kogayne:** yeah idk what to name her though

**lancey lance:** uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh u like avatar right?

**kogayne:** yeah ofc

**lancey lance:** :) what about azula? avatar reference and its cool AND she has blue eyes

**lancey lance:** maybe?

**kogayne:** shiro wanted to name her meatball or some shit so yeah azula is great

**lancey lance:** cool!! i do want daily pics tho keith or else i will starve

**kogayne:** got it

**lancey lance:** ;)

 

**leg squad**

 

**lancey lance sent a screenshot**

**lancey lance:** ALDGJAHBSLDIFUHAWIEU FHASIDUFHAEIRUYGAOIWEU

**allurable:** :O

**flavor town:** HOLYF UCK!!!!!!!!! look at lance so bold im so proud

**flavor town:** wipes away single dramatic tear they grow up so fast

**lancey lance:** HUNK SHUT UP YOUR FIRST DATE WAS TODAY

**flavor town:** ily lance  <3

**lancey lance:** me too <3

 

**kogayne > pidgeot**

 

**kogayne sent a screenshot**

**kogayne:** LJFLDIFHIDHGBOIFUHDOAUDCDIVHUBO

**pidgeot:** christ

**pidgeot:** WAIT YOOU GOT A DOG????????????????????????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might update twice today? maybe? i have practice tonight so i might write a lil bit for that  
> tumblr: lavalakes


	3. LANCE DAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LANCE DAY FEAT BROGANES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its still the 28 in ct where i am so this is NOT LATE

**kogayne > lancey lance**

 

**kogayne sent a photo**

**kogayne:** azula pic of the day

**kogayne:** she really seems to like it here

**kogayne:** also happy birthday

**lancey lance:** asldbvasjdhvbkdjfds

**lancey lance:** keith i am WEEPING she is literally so cute…

**lancey lance:** thank you

**kogayne:** i know!

**kogayne:** ive only had azula for one day but if anything happened to her id kill everyone in this room and then myself

**lancey lance:** ASDHVBAVLSDJBVAWEIFOHASIDAUGHDSIUGEWFHASIDFNALWEIRU

**lancey lance:** but mood

 

**pride month 2: wrath**

 

**kogayne:** asdhavsdhfakbsdjkajdhfsakjdhfkasjdhvakuwrahfiwkefbn

**ratthew:** hello to you too

**kogayne:** fuck

**pidgeot:** did the keith kogane just pull a lance on us

**lancey lance:** HEY

**flavor town:** probably that seems…. random

**allurable:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**pidgeot:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**flavor town:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**ratthew:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**takashit:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**kogayne:** shiro i am a room away from you watch yourself

**takashit:** fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck

**takashit:** HES COMING

**lancey lance:** what the fuck

**kogayne:** unlock the door shiro

**allurable:** im terrified shiro are u okay

**takashit** sent a photo

**takashit:** ya hes flipping me off from under the door

**pidgeot:** ALSDLBAIDHGBVLISDUFHLSDIBNASIDRUBG

**flavor town:** legend

**ashaymed:** amazing iconic wonderful

**takashit:** WAIT HE CAMSDFJAHBSDOVHBWIFNASD

**ashaymed:** oh no

**ratthew:** SHIRO

**kogayne:** shiro is fine i just stole the cats from his room

**allurable:** ASLDHVBASDHVBASLD

**lancey lance:** two cats AND a dog? 

**lancey lance:** legend

**kogayne:** WAIT FUKC

**takashit:** i got black back dont worry

**flavor town:** how do two of the smartest people i know have the ugliest names for their animals

**kogayne:** first of all red is a cute name

**kogayne:** SECOND OF ALL BLACK WAS ALL SHRIO

**takashit:** shrio

**kogayne:** shut

**kogayne:** and third of all my dog has a good name

**lancey lance:** i literally came up with that name 

**takashit:** oh?

**kogayne:** shut

 

**takashit** > **kogayne**

 

**takashit:** i KNEW azula was not ur doing dipshit

**takashit:** u gay fool

**kogayne:** shiro ur gay

**kogayne:** the other day when we went to adams house you almost passed out when he rolled his sleeves up to start cooking

**takashit:** bold of u to assume i practice what i preach

**kogayne:** asdjvbalsdkjvblsdkjvlhfa

**takashit:** but was the keysmash earlier directed at me

**kogayne:** uh yeah thats my gay keysmash

**kogayne:** fucker

**takashit:** i pay your bills

**kogayne:** (softly) fucker

**takashit:** ugh

**takashit:** but why did u keysmash earlier

**kogayne:** ASDJHVBASDHVBASDLJFASLDFBAVH

**kogayne:** ive been talking to lance more lately and

**kogayne:** shiro i literally dont know what to do

**kogayne:** i dont want to ruin thiss hes one of (if not my very) best friend

**kogayne:** alsdhvblasdjfhlasd

**kogayne:** FUCK

**takashit:** hey

**takashit:** breathe

**takashit:** itll be okay

**takashit:** i know youre used to locking ur feelings up but u know lance is not gonna hate u if u tell him

**takashit:** take a chance

**kogayne:** asdhbvavjnlkj

**kogayne:** thanks shiro

**takashit:** i love you you ugly piece of shit

**kogayne:** aw i love you too asshat

 

**pride month 2: wrath**

 

**allurable:** BACK TO THE SUBJECT

**allurable:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY LANCE

**flavor town:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY LANCE EVEN THOUGH I TEXTED YOU EARLIER

**lancey lance:** I LOVE YOU GUYS

**pidgeot:** happy bday

**ratthew:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAVEN

**takashit:** I CANT SWIM

**takashit:** but happy birthday lance!!!!!!

**lancey lance:** thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**ashaymed:** happy birthday lance!

**lancey lance:** thank you shay!

**kogayne:** happy birthday

**allurable:** REMINDER BE AT MY HOUSE BY FOUR OR YOURE STRAIGHT

**kogayne:** shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit

**allurable:** it stands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the lack of content! i have band camp next week so this will definitely be updated soon


	4. this one time, at band camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a filler chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my brothers favorite joke so i guess ill fucking use it
> 
> to clear some things up! i made the characters a little younger (everyone is a sophmore except for matt (junio), shiro(director), and pidge (freshman). i made them all slightly younger since i'll be a sophmore as well and i feel like i can write the experiences a little bit better. im gonna go ahead and say that

**pride month 2: wrath**

 

**lancey lance changed the name to: this one time at band camp**

 

**lancey lance** : HEY FUCKERS GUESS WHAT STARTS TOMORROW

**lancey lance** : (today)

**flavor town** : AH

**pidgeot** : AH

**ratthew** : AH

**kogayne** : AH

**allurable:** AH

**takashit:** AH

**ashaymed:** sucks to suck :)

**ratthew:** SHUT UP

**flavor town** : but at least we’re not freshman anymore so we dont have to be there as early

**pidgeot:** cries in freshman

**lancey lance** : cries in color guard

**allurable:** cries in color guard

**takashit:** cries in director

**kogayne:** cries in drumline

**ratthew:** BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA I FORGOT

**ratthew:** to quote shay: “sucks to suck”

**lancey lance** : micheal scott voice i will kill you

**kogayne:** AKSJHFVBLABJERHNFAKSJDV

 

**lancey lance > kogayne**

 

**lancey lance** : wanna carpool w me and veronica we can go to 7/11

**kogayne:** yeah ill buy your coffee

**lancey lance** : no the fuck you will not

**kogayne:** you n veronica paying for gas so ill buy drinks

**lancey lance** : ITS A FIVE MINUTE DRIVE

**kogayne:** die mad about it but im buying your coffee

**lancey lance:** fucker

**kogayne sent** **a** **photo**

**kogayne:** xoxo

**kogayne:** -me and azula

**lancey lance** : FUCKER

 

**lancey lance > allurable**

 

**lancey lance sent a photo**

**lancey lance** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**allurable:** ask himn out

**lancey lance** : himn

**allurable:** coward

**lancey lance:** ALLURA

**allurable:** im kidding!

**allurable:** u know that!

**allurable:** but he likes you and u also know that

**lancey lance** : bet

**allurable:** bet

**lancey lance** : bet

**allurable:** BETBETBETBETBETBETB

**lancey lance** : …

**lancey lance:** see you at 7

**allurable:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

**lancey lance > kogayne**

 

**lancey lance** : but fine you can buy my coffee

**kogayne:** french vanilla 3 creamers?

**lancey** **lance** : u got it ;)

**kogayne:** see you later i guess ill fUCKING SLEEP

**lancey** **lance** : pick you up at 6:30!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again! this is a filler and some actual plot stuff will start up soon

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: lavalakes  
> this fic also has no updating schedule! i do what i want.jpg


End file.
